


⋆Kara Zor El - The World Is Unraveling [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Angst and Feels, Battle, Family Loss, Fanvids, Fights, Gen, Krypton, Loss, Milck, Myriad Program (Supergirl), YouTube, the world is unraveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: "Such a mad, mad reckoning, The world is unraveling"





	⋆Kara Zor El - The World Is Unraveling [Fanvid]

******* LINK BROKEN, WILL REPLACE ONCE REEDITED AND REPOSTED******

 

<https://youtu.be/9o540TPHWJ0> 

 

My oh my

We must've got it wrong  
Falling skies  
The storm is coming strong  
No one is coming out of this unscathed  
Who could be ready for these war and games  
My oh my  
We must have got it wrong

The world is unraveling  
Unraveling  
Such a mad, mad reckoning  
The world is unraveling  
The world is unraveling  
Unraveling  
Such a mad, mad reckoning  
The world is unraveling

Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

My oh my  
We're in the final act  
Can’t fight the tide  
The sea is turning black  
No one is coming out of this unscathed  
No one could be ready for these war and games  
My oh my  
We must have got it wrong

The world is unraveling  
Unraveling  
Such a mad, mad reckoning  
The world is unraveling  
The world is unraveling  
Unraveling  
Such a mad, mad reckoning  
The world is unraveling

 

"The World Is Unraveling" - Milck 

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I took footage of the show from YouTube, thus contains watermarks but all editing is mine.
> 
> Thanks for Watching!
> 
> \---->Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15


End file.
